


Of Knives and Noodles

by FirstmasterMavis123 (Deathbequick)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cars, Chatting & Messaging, Engineering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathbequick/pseuds/FirstmasterMavis123
Summary: Neon, a thirteen year old disaster, accidentally messages a group chat on the subject of a not-so-hypothetical stab wound. Being the enigma she is, the mystery of her identity is driving more than a few of the Avengers bonkers. Will they uncover this mysterious girl's secrets or will they be taken to the grave, as intended?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Hypothetically

Unknown: I'm stiII aIive

She wasn't actually sure if this statement was true; she felt weightless after taking all those painkillers and it wasn't the best feeling but she wasn't in pain so it was a step up. She knew there was gonna be a backlash; she's just messaged a random group chat, asking about a stab. She was doomed. It was six or seven hours after she'd called a doctor who, when paid enough, knew how to keep quiet.

C.B: Brilliant, now we can question you

T.S: why couldn't i hack you

She smiled sadly at that. She was asked that question many times, too many times, and she really didn't like it. Every time it reminded her of who she really was. It was grating on her nerves(that were so doped up on morphine she couldn't actually feel them); she really didn't know how she ended up on a group chat.

Unknown: you actuaIIy tried that? i was wondering why that aIarm was goin off Iike maad

Unknown: you can't hack me because you are far inferior to me

She played it off, if she deflected, they would forget. That's what she was taught, that's what she'd stick to. Of course, she had no idea who these people were and if they weren't who she'd been taught to save herself from, it really wouldn't work. Closer to crash and burn, really. Oh, she just noticed that she'd used capital 'i''s instead of 'l''s. That's why she felt like she pressed so many buttons.

N.R: How's the shoulder

 _Dammit_ , she thought. Why couldn't anything just go according to plan for one day? At the mention of 'According to plan', her irrationally exhausted mind started playing that one song about plans and weddings at the start of Tim Burton's Corpse Bride. She then giggled, before the high she was on made her sad. She'd hoped it would never come to this. She's vowed to stay out his life; he didn't know that though. He thought she'd just lost her number, going by his Instagram post of July 18th 2010.

Unknown: well im still alive, so that's that

N.R: i would hope you were still alive... a tiny stab like that wouldn't kill you, not if you fixed it quick

That got her attention quickly. She'd been holed up for hours before sewing it together then rang the doctor, slurring. The only way he's made it was because she had a tracker in her phone. She, not wanting to risk anything, asked.

Unknown: what if it was hypothetically left for a few hours?

N.R: probably death

Unknown: Huh. so thats what that fading feeling was

Unknown: it's ight tho, i took three paracetamol an three ibuprofen and im sure that's unhealthy, but i'm alive

That was a lie. Well, except the fading, that sure as hell was true, a feeling she wished never to reiterate. The painkillers thing was a lie; she had so much morphine in her system she was surprised she hadn't gone into cardiac arrest. Her mind, yet again made her giggle the word arrest made her think of police shoving her bleeding heart into a car, Aorta and Pulmonary pulled behind it and handcuffed, her body laying stone cold on the ground with a gaping hole to the sternum.

C.B: Their casual disregard for death is astounding

Unknown: oh yeah name

Unknown: i have a name#  
Unknown; but you can call me Neon  
Unknown; Bwcause thats it.  
"Unknown; my name  
Unknown: Neon

_Unknown has changed to Neon_

She didn't mean to give them the nickname he had always used, but it had already sent and she had no excuse. She brushed it off; she was going back anyways and it would

B.B: They scare me slightly

Neon: oh im a girl  
Neon: but ya know  
Neon: sorry gtg be back later mabes

N.R: Wait come back

C.B: Kiddo wait

T.S: Potential criminal, come back

Tony stared at his phone absently. It had been a while since anyone had challenged him tech-wise, so whoever this girl was, whatever she wanted, she was a welcome challenge, albeit a maybe fugitive one. If they were a fugitive, it would be slightly disappointing, but nonetheless he now had a challenge. He wasn't sure what to think; Neon could range from a massive threat to kitten-in-a-box level danger, but for now he would immerse himself in the hell that was the security system on her phone. He smirked. It wouldn't be long till he cracked her tightly woven code and he'd know everything about her.

Clint looked at the floor as he fiddled with the little statue Lila and Cooper had made for him. It was a Lego figure, clearly fashioned in his image, the blonde hair up in a peak, and a black suit painted crudely on his body with acrylic paint. Cooper had gotten a piece of string and fashioned a bow from said string and a chunk of chopstick wood. The poor boy had worked for hours trying to get the wood to curve and not snap into little sharp shards. Clint smiled but tucked the little thing deeper into his pocket. He couldn't risk it being found.

He was brought back to reality when he thought of the girl who had just rammed herself in the chat and asked for advice on the stab on her shoulder. From the way she text, at the most, it was highly likely only in their younger teens, sixteen maybe, lower teens. Clint had learnt real quick how toxic Gen Z kids could become. He kept half a mind open to keep an eye on her language, it could reveal anything about her, where she was from. Then, his mind flicked back to the ball of innocence that was Peter. He never spoke crudely, and he'd only ever been late to a meeting once because he was in the hospital after headbutting a glass cabinet and giving himself a concussion. This girl wasn't straight up rude, she'd asked for help, but that didn't mean she was nice.

-

Bruce tapped his screen rapidly, messaging Tony. He'd just realised something that might be a help in finding who on earth this enigmatic girl was.

_PM's between B.B and T.S on 18 June 2020_

B.B: Tony, can you search the civilian records? I remember seeing someone called Neon being born sometime in the last fifteen years. Could be her?

T.S: I'll have a look. do you know a last name?

B.B: Maire? Marie? something beginning with Ma.

T.S: I'll look into it.

B.B: Thanks.

-

Neon: srry bout that had to stop a three year old from stickin a fork in a toaster

N.R: who are you really? Timothy searched all the birth records from fifteen years ago. There was no Neon born that year

T.S: I'm timothy by the way

Neon: No u arent  
Neon; If u were really called timothy ur name would have autocorrected to have caps lock  
Neon: oh yeah im not in any american records, and fifteen years is a couple too much  
Neon: cause im in england

N.R: yes we were faking his name  
N.R: His real name is Thomas

B.B: England's nice.

Neon: it is when it ain't rainin

B.B: That's very true.

Neon: Hi, nice person labeled b.b.

B.B: It's actually Brian. Brian Baxter.

Neon: cool beans im Neon Ryann. Nice to meet u

Neon decided she liked the hastily bullshitted name. She'd keep it a while. Neon, headed to _his_ house after dropping this kid off, decided she'd not tell him her real name. He thought she was really called Neon anyway.

_B.B Changed to Brian_

Neon: how bout u weirdos

N.R; Natalie Rushman

_N.R changed to Natalie_

T.S: Thomas Spark

_T.S changed to Thomas_

C.B: Curtis Brown

_C.B changed to Curtis_

Neon: oof soz i gtg this kid is putting things in the toaster again

A slight lie, but she needed an excuse to get off her phone. She'd message them later.


	2. Forks

Unknown: I'm stiII aIive

She wasn't actually sure if this statement was true; she felt weightless after taking all those painkillers and it wasn't the best feeling but she wasn't in pain so it was a step up. She knew there was gonna be a backlash; she's just messaged a random group chat, asking about a stab. She was doomed. It was six or seven hours after she'd called a doctor who, when paid enough, knew how to keep quiet.

C.B: Brilliant, now we can question you

T.S: why couldn't i hack you

She smiled sadly at that. She was asked that question many times, too many times, and she really didn't like it. Every time it reminded her of who she really was. It was grating on her nerves(that were so doped up on morphine she couldn't actually feel them); she really didn't know how she ended up on a group chat.

Unknown: you actuaIIy tried that? i was wondering why that aIarm was goin off Iike maad

Unknown: you can't hack me because you are far inferior to me

She played it off, if she deflected, they would forget. That's what she was taught, that's what she'd stick to. Of course, she had no idea who these people were and if they weren't who she'd been taught to save herself from, it really wouldn't work. Closer to crash and burn, really. Oh, she just noticed that she'd used capital 'i''s instead of 'l''s. That's why she felt like she pressed so many buttons.

N.R: How's the shoulder

 _Dammit_ , she thought. Why couldn't anything just go according to plan for one day? At the mention of 'According to plan', her irrationally exhausted mind started playing that one song about plans and weddings at the start of Tim Burton's Corpse Bride. She then giggled, before the high she was on made her sad. She'd hoped it would never come to this. She's vowed to stay out his life; he didn't know that though. He thought she'd just lost her number, going by his Instagram post of July 18th 2010.

Unknown: well im still alive, so that's that

N.R: i would hope you were still alive... a tiny stab like that wouldn't kill you, not if you fixed it quick

That got her attention quickly. She'd been holed up for hours before sewing it together then rang the doctor, slurring. The only way he's made it was because she had a tracker in her phone. She, not wanting to risk anything, asked.

Unknown: what if it was hypothetically left for a few hours?

N.R: probably death

Unknown: Huh. so thats what that fading feeling was

Unknown: it's ight tho, i took three paracetamol an three ibuprofen and im sure that's unhealthy, but i'm alive

That was a lie. Well, except the fading, that sure as hell was true, a feeling she wished never to reiterate. The painkillers thing was a lie; she had so much morphine in her system she was surprised she hadn't gone into cardiac arrest. Her mind, yet again made her giggle the word arrest made her think of police shoving her bleeding heart into a car, Aorta and Pulmonary pulled behind it and handcuffed, body laying stone cold on the ground with a gaping hole to the sternum.

C.B: Their casual disregard for death is astounding

Unknown: oh yeah name

Unknown: i have a name#  
Unknown; but you can call me Neon  
Unknown; Bwcause thats it.  
"Unknown; my name  
Unknown: Neon

_Unknown has changed to Neon_

She didn't mean to give them the nickname he had always used, but it had already sent and she had no excuse. She brushed it off; she was going back anyways and it would look suspicious if she decided to change her name.

B.B: They scare me slightly

Neon: oh im a girl  
Neon: but ya know  
Neon: sorry gtg be back later mabes

N.R: Wait come back

C.B: Kiddo wait

T.S: Potential criminal, come back

Tony stared at his phone absently. It had been a while since anyone had challenged him tech-wise, so whoever this girl was, whatever she wanted, she was a welcome challenge, albeit a maybe fugitive one. If they were a fugitive, it would be slightly disappointing, but nonetheless he now had a challenge. He wasn't sure what to think; Neon could range from a massive threat to kitten-in-a-box level danger, but for now he would immerse himself in the hell that was the security system on her phone. He smirked. It wouldn't be long till he cracked her tightly woven code and he'd know everything about her.

Clint looked at the floor as he fiddled with the little statue Lila and Cooper had made for him. It was a lego figure, clearly fashioned in his image, the blonde hair up in a peak, and a black suit painted crudely on his body with acrylic paint. Cooper had gotten a piece of string and fashioned a bow from said string and a chunk of chopstick wood. The poor boy had worked for hours trying to get the wood to curve and not snap into little sharp shards. Clint smiled but tucked the little thing deeper into his pocket. He couldn't risk it being found.

He was brought back to reality when he thought of the girl who had just rammed herself in the chat and asked for advice on the stab on her shoulder. From the way she text, at the most, it was highly likely only in their younger teens, sixteen maybe, lower teens. Clint had learnt real quick how toxic Gen Z kids were. He kept half a mind open to keep an eye on her language, it could reveal anything. Then, his mind flicked back to the ball of innocence that was Peter. He never spoke crudely, and he'd only ever been late to a meeting once because he was in the hospital after headbutting a glass cabinet and giving himself a girl wasn't straight up rude, she'd asked for help, but that didn't mean she was nice.

Bruce tapped his screen rapidly, messaging Tony. He'd just realised something that might be a help in finding who on earth this enigmatic girl was.

_PM's between B.B and T.S on 18 June 2020_

B.B: Tony, can you search the civilian records? I remember seeing someone called Neon being born sometime in the last fifteen years. Could be her?

T.S: I'll have a look. do you know a last name?

B.B: Ryder? Rydell? something beginning with Ry.

T.S: I'll look into it.

B.B: Thanks.

Neon: srry bout that had to stop a three year old from stickin a fork in a toaster

N.R: who are you really? Timothy searched all the birth records from fifteen years ago. There was no Neon born that year

T.S: I'm timothy by the way

Neon: No u arent  
Neon; If u were really called timothy ur name would have autocorrected to have caps lock  
Neon: oh yeah im not in any american records, and fifteen years is a couple too much  
Neon: cause im in england

N.R: yes we were faking his name  
N.R: His real name is Thomas

B.B: England's nice.

Neon: it is when it ain't rainin

B.B: That's very true.

Neon: Hi, nice person labeled b.b.

B.B: It's actually Brian. Brian Baxter.

Neon: cool beans im Neon Ryann. Nice to meet u

The new name she had given herself sounded cool, and she liked it. Even though he thought Neon was a real name, because he never could pronounce her full name. By the time they were eight, on school registers she was called Neon and he had forgotten she had any other name.

_B.B Changed to Brian_

Neon: how bout u weirdos

N.R; Natalie Rushman

_N.R changed to Natalie_

T.S: Thomas Spark

_T.S changed to Thomas_

C.B: Curtis Brown

_C.B changed to Curtis_

Neon: oof soz i gtg this kid is putting things in the toaster again


End file.
